You Would Think
by Ducky2196
Summary: In Olivia Dunham's would you would think that after the second time it would never happen again, right? Total P/O...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, got really bored in my psych lecture and so here is a one-shot. Hope it satisfies some needs to have Peter and Olivia together because I know thinking this up made me happier. Enjoy**

**You Would Think…**

**How did I Fall In Love With You?**

You would think that by now Olivia Dunahm would have learnt her lesson, right? WRONG! This would make it number three. First time fine, you know, you work closely with someone feelings start to come about. Second time, you are both emotional and tried and no one can blame them for giving into their emotions even if it does on for a while, at least they are happy. But when that ends in tears, heartache and just complete and utter pain you would think that the third time round, warning bells would go off in her head and a big flashing light would start flashing over said person's head screaming at her to stay away.

You would think…right.

Now you may have noticed that she is not the sort of person who opens up easily but when Peter Bishop crashed into her life, she knew he was going to be the biggest pain in the ass but in the end it seemed like it took nothing more than a simple 'if you need me, I'm here' to turn her insides and make her stomach jump.

Over the last two years, he has become the only person she has been able to depend on and he also seems to have become one of the only people who can get her to open up without noticing and she knew if she didn't have feelings for him she would hate him for that. Something clicked inside of Olivia somewhere between the day that she let slip the story about her stepfather where he had wished her a happy birthday on the bench outside his hotel and the day where he held her close after pulling her out of the tank, the day she had shot John. Peter was always there. He had become her constant and when she thought about it, it scared her to death to think that he might not be there with her everyday.

You would think that after working with him for two years, there would be something going on already. You would think that she would be able to hold her nerve whenever he touched her hand innocently. You would think that Olivia would be able to do more than just stare at him when he brought her coffee just the way she liked it without even asking if she wanted one.

But really you would think that her breathe wouldn't catch in her throat whenever he poked his head through the doorway and said her name. You would think that, right?

"Morning Liv. Coffee, just the way you like it." Olivia lifted her eyes up to watched his face closely as he placed the coffee in front of mher and as the sideways smile and raised eyebrow that makes her day found their way onto his face when he saw her watching him, Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she could only manage a small smile.

You would think that she would be able to get a hold of herself at times like this, right.

You would think.

**Ok, hope it was enjoyable and I would like to make it more than one-shot if you did like it. Let me know what you think. Also sorry if the spelling is off, my laptop doesn't have a working spellcheck and my beta isnt online at the moment. :D Ash**


	2. Chapter 2 I Need You Now

**Ok considering that this story was liked I have changed the first chapter to be written in the third person because its easier for me, I also added a bit more into the first chapter if you want to check it out. **

**Thanks to those who asked for another chapter, here it is and I think maybe I will turn this one into a case story!...how does that sound?**

**I Need You Now…**

You would think that after more than 10 years of never staying in the same place for more than a few weeks, Peter Bishop would have leant never to become attached to someone. Especially someone who seems to be trying to right some imagionary wrong. You would think that he was happy, living out of a suitcase with enough money in the bank to buy a small island in the middle of nowhere but no, he wanted more. At least that's what he has come to realise.

You would think that of all the people that he could fall in love with, that an FBI agent would be the last on his list, right? WRONG! The day that she pulled him from his buisness deal, the day that she had blackmailed him into coming home, he knew that there was something about her. She intregued him, confused him and all around annoyed him.

For someone who has an IQ of 190 you would think that no matter what his heart was telling him that he would be able to keep his distance from the one who kept him awake at night and he didn't know if it was the day that he saw her breakdown outside the motel or in the hospital where he held her while she allowed her emotion to actually surface for once, but what he did know is that he believed she need someone to care for her but you would think that he would know better, right?

Peter Bishop is the sort of person who never stays in one place for more than month or so. The nomadic genuis who needed no one and was fine on his own but you would think that he would realise that he needed more with an IQ like his.

Sitting at the piano playing a jazz tune while Olivia Dunham slowly closed her eyes and listened, he knew that he was in trouble when his heart fluttered and you would think that someone like Peter Bishop didn't allow his heart to flutter. You would think he would run, then and there. Far away from the pull of his heart strings and the woman who had truned his world upsidedown. He tried to run, told Olivia that he felt bad, still felt bad for what had happened to her but he needed to leave but in the end, even after she had found him after being kidnapped, he couldn't bring himself to leave her and everything they do.

You would think that after all of this he would have the balls to understand how he felt, because in the end, that's what it came down to, he was ignoring the warm feeling that bubbled inside of him when he poked his head through her doorway and placed the coffee infront of her. He wanted to ignore the turning in his stomach when she watched him closely from the seat behind her desk.

Bringing himself out of his trance he spoke up, "Morning Liv. Coffee, just the way you like it" and a small smile graced her lips.

You would think he would be able to keep his poker face on longer than he actually did.

That's what you would think right?

**Ok, so that was Peter's view. Hope it was acceptable. I'm almost falling alseep in my Social Work lecture at the moment so, I'm sure there is more to come. **

**Enjoy**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know I said that this would be a case story but I changed my mind and started to write 'Innocence' which is a case/romance story. I felt that this story fitted being just a set of one-shot and now its finally finished! :D**

**Chapter 3 **

**Falling Slowly**

You would think that sitting here, in Olivia's office Peter would be able to keep some semblance of his pride. You would think that he would be able to concentrate on his file and not be completely fascinated by the woman sitting opposite him.

Sighing he knew that it was time for him to take the plunge. It had been two months after they had gotten back from the other side, two months since she had kissed him but with everything that had gone on after that, they never had a chance to continue their relationship.

You would think that Peter would have some form of self control left in his system but he didn't.

You would think that the bright red warning sign over her head would have stopped him from doing what he was about to do right.

You would think…but you'd be wrong.

Throwing caution to the wind he took Olivia by the hand and pulled her close. You would think that by now she would just follow whatever he did but she doesn't.

"You would think that I wouldn't have fallen in love with an FBI agent. Wouldn't you?"

You would think that Olivia would be shocked but she wasn't.

"Yea, you would think right? But who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with a conman?"

You would think that bringing her lips to meet his would be the hardest thing for her to do right?

You would think…but you'd be wrong.

**OK, I honestly don't know what you all think about this one but its done and im happy :D Reviews=Love**


End file.
